My dream
by Satire Spiritweaver
Summary: He was beautiful, ethereal, and utterly untouchable. He was like a dream whispered across water, my dream. [Oneshot, AkuRoku]


Hello all! I know I should be working on my Loveless story because I haven't updated it in forever…bleh, school...but school is out now so I hope to be doing more writing! Don't expect too much though, I have a shit load of AP homework for the summer. Hehe, this is my very first lemon, so be nice.

This is yaoi, if you don't like yaoi, don't read this!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I could have stood there and struck down every single member of the organization without a care. Well, every member except…him. Roxas. The way he moved, so very gracefully, the way those cerulean blue eyes glinted with whatever emotion he felt, be it anger, happiness, or sorrow. The way I loved him so very much. He was beautiful, ethereal, and utterly untouchable. He was like a dream whispered across water, _my dream_.

"Axel!" I heard my name called in that light and lovely voice. I glanced up from where I was leaning against the wall to see the very object of my thoughts striding towards me.

"Hey," I replied, smiling wistfully. If Roxas noticed, he paid the emotion no attention.

"Guess what." Roxas said excitedly, taking my hand and leading me down the hall.

"Hmmm?" was my only reply. I was too distracted by our hands joined together.

"I think Xigbar and Demyx are sleeping together." Roxas said, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh.

That jolted me out of my daze.

"Xigbar and _Demyx_? I didn't think anyone could stay around Demyx for a five minute conversation without going insane, let alone sleep with him." Even I could here the skepticism in my voice.

"I'm serious!" Roxas protested, pulling me into his room and shutting the door so we wouldn't be overheard. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Let's say for a moment that Xigbar and Demyx are together. How did you come across this information?" I asked, attempting to be coolly analytical when I really wanted to burst into laughter.

Roxas did laugh

"I saw Demyx coming out of Xigbar's room this morning. His hair was messed up and he had bite marks on his neck." Roxas broke into peals of laughter. This time I joined him, trying to hold it back with one hand.

"Really?" I choked out between breathless fits of amusement. Roxas nodded and dropped into one of only two chairs that occupied his room. He'd had the second one brought in here after we became friends.

I sat in the other chair.

"_Demyx?_" I still couldn't really believe it. Demyx drove even me insane and I thought I was one of the more easygoing members of the organization.

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, right?" Roxas sniggered.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I looked around Roxas' room, now almost as familiar to me as my own since I talked with him so often. My gaze eventually settled on Roxas of course. His eyes were bright with laughter and a suggestion of a smile clung to his lips, giving him a rather mischievous air.

His spiky blond hair was in disarray from him tugging on it, a habit I had tried to break him of. He was doing it right now, running his hand through the wheat-colored strands and then tugging on the back. I reached over and pulled his hand away from his hair before he could yank it out of his head.

"You'll go bald that way, you know." I told him, trying to release his hand. His fingers stayed wrapped around mine and I made the mistake of glancing at his eyes. Then I was caught, caught by those pools of darkest blue.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his in a gentle kiss. All I could think of was how I had wanted this for _so_ long. His lips were soft and warm against mine, everything I had ever wanted and more.

I pulled away from him with a gasp and he looked at me, panting from just a kiss. If he panted from just that, I wondered what he would do if I went further…

I yanked myself away from that train of thought, feeling my cheeks blush as red as my hair. I got up without a word and fled his room for my own.

When I got there, I curled up on my bed and trembled. I had issues believing what I had almost done to Roxas. I couldn't, despoil that innocence that still lingered in his eyes; no matter how much I wanted him,

But…what would it be like to see Roxas with lust in his eyes instead of innocence, lust for me? Just the thought made me ache all over for the touch of his lithe body. I fell asleep with the taste of him on my lips and a peculiar mixture of love and sorrow making my heart heavy.

I slept restlessly until about midnight, when I heard the soft creak of my door opening. My heartbeat sped up, anticipating an attack. Then I calmed when I recognized the soft footsteps. Roxas. I sat up and watched him as he closed the door. He was dressed in a light shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Axel?" I heard his voice call my name softly, so differently than how he had earlier. He approached my bed slowly and put his hand on the sheet.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. My heart sped up again, but for a very different reason this time.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" he looked away, eyes downcast "Please, don't let it ruin our friendship. I was being stupid." He said. I blinked, startled. Roxas thought himself to be wrong?

"I kissed you; shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" I asked curiously. Roxas frowned, clearly puzzled that I hadn't rebuked him yet.

"But…I let you, I could've stopped you and I didn't." he said. This drew a small smile from me.

"And I could've stopped myself." I told him. Roxas tilted his head to one side, considering this for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so." He still sounded rather doubtful. He looked so small and forlorn standing there and shuffling his feet that I decided right then and there, no matter what the consequence, I would make him feel alright.

I reached for him and he came to me willingly. Our lips met in the softest of kisses, and even that sent jolts of electricity down my spine. He climbed onto the bed and I rolled him over so I loomed on top of him, supporting my weight with my elbows. He was flushed and uncertain under me, and utterly beautiful.

I kissed him again, slow and lingering and my mouth opened of its own accord. Roxas parted his lips and I slipped my tongue between them, tasting the sweet saltiness of that ice cream he frequently ate. I pulled away to kiss his jaw, nibble on his ear and then trail my tongue slowly down the side of his neck.

Roxas squirmed, already panting. I could feel my own breath coming more quickly, my heartbeat speeding up. This, this was what I wanted. I wanted Roxas under me, screaming my name. Just the thought was almost enough to make me moan.

There were suddenly too many articles of clothing between us. His shirt prevented me from kissing his shoulder, so I pulled it off of him and tossed it away, working slowly down his chest. I laved each nipple, earning a moan from Roxas.

"Axel…" he protested my slow foreplay with my name. When I heard it said in that breathy voice, it made me want to rip his clothes off that instant. I tugged his shorts off and found, much to my pleasant surprise, that he wasn't wearing anything under them except his own skin. I sat up on my knees for a moment to admire the sight of Roxas lying there, stark naked and bathed in the soft silver glow of the moonlight streaming through the window.

A light flush dominated his cheeks and his eyes were half-lidded with just small slits of blue peeking out between his long lashes. His long, slender body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. My eyes were drawn to his groin, where his hard length quivered slightly.

I reached down and brushed my fingertips across its head, earning another moan from Roxas.

"Axel, this is not fair." Roxas sat up so our faces were inches apart.

"What's not fair?" I asked, surprised. Roxas smirked, the corners of his lips curling upwards.

"I'm naked and you're not." He said, reaching for the zipper that held my cloak closed. I mentally cursed myself for falling asleep in the cumbersome garment, what had possessed me?

Roxas slid the zipper down until I could slide out of it and discard it. Then the light tank top I wore underneath it came away, and then the black slacks slid off as well. I was very glad I'd had the sense to remove my shoes and socks before bed; otherwise I would have had to get those off as well, though Roxas seemed to enjoy the task of undressing me. A smirk of my own touched my lips. It was only fair after all; I had taken such great pleasure in peeling the clothes off of _him_.

After everything was off, I pushed Roxas down on the bed again and kissed him deeply, letting our hips rub together. Other parts touched as well, getting a whimper from Roxas and a frustrated moan from myself; this was sweet torture and it was fraying my control.

I placed two fingers to his lips and he drew them into his mouth. I pulled them out a few moments later and replaced them with my lips as my hand crept downward. I probed at his entrance with my damp fingers and then slid them inside. Roxas was tight and hot and I could just imagine myself filling him…

I added a third finger and Roxas screwed up his face, obviously uncomfortable with the intrusion. I moved them slowly in and out until Roxas relaxed. Then I withdrew them and replaced it with my throbbing erection, just resting the tip against his entrance until he nodded.

"Do it fast. I want you inside of me." He whispered. I nodded and thrust in all at once, reveling in the tight, hot feel of him. I stilled when he tensed, his eyes tearing up. A few minutes later he nodded and I kissed him as I began moving slowly. I picked up the pace when Roxas began to moan. Hot pleasure traced down my spine, making it difficult to think, making me moan with him. I reached down between us and took his hard length in my hand, moving it in unison with my thrusts.

I kissed Roxas to swallow his scream as he came all over my hand, his body arching up off of the bed. I followed him soon after, spilling myself inside of him. Then I collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of him. A distant, rational part of my mind pointed out that I must be crushing him. It took a massive effort for me to roll off of him to one side, where I lay, panting raggedly.

Roxas turned over and curled up against my chest. Already he was drowsy, so I drew the blanket up around us to ward off the chill and then pulled him into my arms. He fell asleep almost instantly, his nose pressed against my chest.

I lay awake for some time after, thinking just how much I loved each and everything about him. The way he smelled after sex, of cinnamon and spice; a smirk curled my lips at the next thought, the way he screamed when he came. How he curled up against me afterwards, muttering in his sleep. He was beautiful, and so utterly touchable. He was a like a dream whispered across water, and the best thing of all was that he was _my dream_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehe, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
